The Simpsons Upside Down World
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: When Homer woke up he felt weird. His family and family don't remember him. His home was different. Is Homer dreaming, or is this real? find out. rated M for language.


Homer woke up, tirely.  
Homer; [yawn], huh.  
When Homer looks around the room it look different.  
Homer; hey, what the hell happen to the room?  
Homer got out of bed and went down the stair, went outside.  
Homer; what the, what the hell happen to the house?  
When the car drove by, Marge got the bag of grocery.  
Homer; Marge, what is our house not so crappy.  
Marge; excuse me, do i know you?  
Homer; what? Marge it me. Homer Jay Simpson.  
Marge; I don't know you.  
Artie Ziff; what wrong me honeybun.  
Homer; hey, who this jerk.  
Marge; this is my husband, Artie Ziff.  
Homer; WHAT!  
Marge; we met at high school.  
Homer; doh, wait, you're wrong, we got married, had three kids, and a crappy house.  
Marge; look I don't know who you are, but if you don't get out, I will call the cop.  
Homer; fine, wait where the kids.  
Marge; at school.  
Homer; doh, I mean good, well bye.  
Marge; Who was that man?  
Artie Ziff; it okay Margie, come on.  
Homer quickly ran to Springfield Elementary School to find Bart and Lisa. When he got there, he accidently bump into Groundskeeper Willie.  
Homer; hey watch where your going jerk.  
Groundskeeper Willie; oh sorry, here let me help you up.  
Homer; thanks.  
Groundskeeper Willie; can i get you anything.  
Homer; no it okay, I'm just looking for Bart and Lisa.  
Groundskeeper Willie; Bart is in Hoover, and Lisa been exspelled.  
Homer; Lisa exspelled.  
Groundskeeper Willie; yes.  
Homer; got it, bye.  
Groundskeeper Willie; see ya.  
Homer; went inside the school to Miss Hoover class, when he got there, he saw Bart doing his homework.  
Homer; hello.  
Miss Hoover; hello.  
Homer; uh I am looking for Bart SImpson.  
Miss Hoover; you mean Bartie Ziff.  
Homer; yhea whatever.  
Miss Hoover; he's right over there.  
Homer; thanks.  
Homer; hey boy how school.  
Bart; crappy.  
Homer; now listen boy, you need to stop getting your sister in trouble understood.  
Bart; i didn't get her in trouble, she killed Priniciple Skinner.  
Homer; what?  
Bart; she killed our priniciple.  
Homer; why you little...  
Homer is choking Bart. When Miss Hoover see it, she kicks Homer out.  
Miss Hoover; and don't you ever come near this school again, jerk.  
Homer; [drunkly] you know you got a pretty big ass.  
Miss Hoover ingored Homer and closed the door. Homer got up.  
Homer; I don't know what going on, Marge married Artie Ziff, Lisa exspelled, Groundskeeper Willie is nice, Bart in Hoover class like a smartass. oh well gotta go to work.  
Homer went to the Nuclear Power Plant. He saw Lenny and Carl on the way.  
Homer; hey Lenny, Carl, what up?  
Carl; do we know you?  
Homer; what, it me Homer Simpson.  
Lenny; we don't know any Simpson.  
Homer; forget it, let go inside.  
Mr. Burn; hello employee.  
Homer; [scream] Mr. Burn, we are just about to go work.  
Mr. Burn; nonsense, you three get to have the day off.  
Homer; whoo hoo.  
Lenny; it okay, I still wanna work.  
Homer; huh.  
Carl; yhea, me too.  
Homer; what the...  
Mr Burn; well, do you want to work?  
Homer; uh, gotta go.  
Homer ran quickly, away from Mr. Burn, then he went into Moe Tavern.  
Homer; hey Moe, give me a beer.  
Moe; excuse me.  
Homer; i said i want a beer.  
Moe; we don't sell beer, we sell, water, milk, fruit, and vegetables.  
Homer; you sell these crap.  
Moe; hey, if you don't like it, then leave.  
Homer; fine.  
Homer went outside.  
Homer; stupid Moe, won't sell me a beer, because of nothing.  
Mindy; oh Homie.  
Homer; huh.  
Mindy; come home my love.  
Homer; Mindy, wait, I marry you.  
Mindy; it okay Homie, you can go back to work tomorrow.  
Homer; wait, i marry you, hey this is a dream, then that must mean, [gasp screaming]  
Homer woke up from his nightmare.  
Homer; where am i?  
Marge; Homer, are you okay?  
Homer; Marge you didn't leave me.  
Marge; ohhh.  
Homer and Marge hugged.  
Homer; kids, you okay?  
Bart; sure thing badass.  
Homer; why you little...  
Homer choking Bart.  
Lisa; dad, are you okay?  
Homer; sure Lisa, and don't you ever get exspelled.  
Lisa; why would I be exspelled?  
Homer; long story.  
Marge came in the room and the whole family gave Homer a hug.  
The End


End file.
